


Holy One

by LaserChick101



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the story of Giou Yuki, or, Sanctus Yuki. The Crown Prince of the Lost Holy Land. Yuki. His story of his very first life, a story of betrayal, love and bloodshed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before Earth, there was another world, divided in two. The land that was ruled by the Sanctus family and the land ruled by the Malum family. the Malum land was filled with demons and The Sanctus land with humans. Dividing in the middle of the two lands was a bridge split Into two by the barrier. Only the Imperial Families could open the barrier to cross over.

Before there was the beginning there was the end. The end of one story and the start of a new one.

This was the philosophy of the youngest boy of the Sanctus family. He was full of innocence and life.

His older brother, Lord Toyo Sanctus, was quite different from his younger brother. His mind and heart blinded by pride.

His sister ,Lady Kiyo Sanctus, the eldest of the three was full of greed and arrogance, that could only come from those who have had no problems and always got what they wanted, no matter how dirty it would be. 

But Yuki, the youngest, was dearly loved by the sinful siblings. But many wanted to taint his innocence with the color red. 

The Sanctus family belonged to the beloved sister of the Emperor, and after the death of their father, Toyo became the Emperor's right hand man and the successor of the throne. For the Emperor was old and had no sons of his own.

The Sanctus family was only the three of them. Their mother having been murdered. Their father had been killed in the war. Well that is what everyone thought anyways. Nobody could have guessed how dark the Sanctus family actually was.

The Emperor died, and Toyo succeeded him. Crown Prince Yuki became Emperor Toyo's trusted adviser, and military strategist and leader of the imperial army. While Princess Kiyo became the ears of the palace.

Together they ruled the land and won many wars and defeated any that tried to oppose them.

Then one day the family of three disappeared.

There were rumors said they never aged and died looking forever young. Other rumors said they never died at all.

They had no heir to the throne, so the many illegitimate children fought over who would rule. The throne was fought over by both lands. 

This is the story of Giou Yuki, or, Sanctus Yuki. The Crown Prince of the Lost Holy Land. Yuki. His story of his very first life, a story of betrayal, love and bloodshed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his deep sleep. He turned on his side to see Luka sitting on a chair looking back at him. Yuki smiled softly at the man. 

Memories of his past life had been terrorizing his conscience, causing him to restlessly sleep. It didn't help that he barely remembered the dreams after he a had awoken.

Yuki yawned and sat up as Sodom plopped down on his shoulder. "Good morning, Luka."

"Morning, Yuki," Luka said with a gentle tone.

Yuki quickly got dressed and went down to get breakfast with the rest.

"Yuki-kun! Good Morning!" Touko said, from her seat at the table. Tskumo gave Yuki a hello and a greeting.

Sairi was gone with Lia in tow to take care of a mission.

Meanwhile Hotsuma and Kotaru were arguing about how Shusie and Hotsuma wanted to leave early. When Senshiro spotted him. He gave Yuki a greeting, and said,"They are so cute like this!" 

Yuki gave a chuckle as Kotaru and Hotsuma sputter.

 

After breakfast, Luka drove Yuki to school. After they said their goodbyes to one another, Yuki made sure that Luka had left and the Zwielits were nowhere to be seen.  
Yuki walked right past the school heading toward the park.

He needed time to think to himself, and as much as he loved his friends, he felt claustrophobic. As he walked he bumped into a strong broad chest. Looking up he saw a man with strawberry blonde hair and crimson eyes. He wore a watch necklace unlaced with gold around his neck. He was handsome and looked kinda like Yuki himself. Yuki felt nostalgic looking at the man. 

A chuckle rumbled through the man, when Yuki realized he was still leaning on the man. He blushed,"I'm so sorry!"

The man looked at Yuki, his eyes soft,"Hello again,Yuki, it's time to wake up."

The man grabbed his hand and place a necklace with a small vial in the middle. The vial itself was pure white, in the shape of a rose, and in it was a scarlet liquid inside filled to the top.

Yuki looked up only to see the man gone. But where he stood, laid a note, that said in bold letters, DRINK UP. Yuki pocketed the note and wore the necklace and hid it under his shirt.

Yuki was puzzled and pondered what had happened as he finally reached his destination. He sat down on a lone bench, when a girl sat down next to him.

She also had strawberry blonde hair but instead of red eyes she had eyes the color of lilacs. She carried with a messenger bag filled with books. She was beautiful with the body of a grown women yet the face of a young girl. She smirked at Yuki looking at him with appraising eyes.

"'Nothing is so strong as gentleness. Nothing is so gentle as real strength.' Frances De Sales." The girl spoke turning to the side facing him."It's a nice quote don't you think?"

The smirk still on her face, but it had lost its sharpness as she looked at him.

She got up and stood there standing, back toward Yuki. When she swiftly turned around to ruffle his hair before walking away. 

Yuki felt confused, but couldn't help but feel as if the two incidents were connected. They happened back to back and too suddenly to be a coincidence. Too nostalgic...

Everything felt too rushed, he never skipped school on a whim before, so what made him do that now?

He took the vial out of his pocket. He stared at it, wondering if he should drink it. He new that if his friends or Luka were here they would never let him do this. But somehow...it fueled his desire to drink it that much more.

Too long has it been since he selfishly did what he wanted. Too long has it been since he did something absolutely reckless just for a thrill. Yuki had just opened the vial and was about to drink it, when he realized what exactly he was thinking.

'What was I exactly going to do?! Why am I thinking these thoughts! This isn't like me...is it? Are these my selfish desires coming to light?' Yuki thought to himself. Yuki just shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts. 'I must not be feeling well, first I skip school then I try to do something reckless, for fun.'

Yuki had just shoved the vial in his pocket, when his cell phone rang.   
"Ah, Hello?"

"Yuki-Kun! Where are you?!" Touko-chan said, her voice full of worry.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well so I decided to take a walk."

"Are you sick? Do you need to see Dr. Isuzu"

"I'm fine now, don't worry."

"If you say so, Yuki, but make sure to call Luka to pick you up O.K?"

"I will."

Hanging up, Yuki did just as Touko asked and called Luka to pick him up.

Luka had yet to ask why he skipped school. Today Yuki felt bold. Yuki couldn't hold the question in his head. The question that nagged at his mind whenever he saw Luka. Before Luka could start the car, Yuki decided to ask anyways.

"Luka, do you think I will ever fully remember the past?"

Luka looked at Yuki, eyes full of adoration,"Yuki is Yuki, it doesn't matter if you remember or not, I will be with you always. I will not betray you."

Yuki couldn't help but smile, at Luka. And Luka was satisfied with Yuki's smile and started to drive. Luka knew that Yuki was not acting his normal self and couldn't help but worry. But he would not push Yuki if he did not wish to talk about what was on his mind.

 

As soon as Yuki came home to the Twilight Mansion, he beelined straight to his room. He knew that the Zwielits wanted to know what was wrong with him, but, Yuki couldn't help but want some time to himself.

As soon as Yuki walked into his room, there was a sharp shrill in his mind and he stumbled to the ground. There was a sound of battle cries and sword clashing with sword. Yuki closed his eyes trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw a man that looked like the exact replica of him, but colder. He wore a white kimono with his long hair framing his face. He had a white katana at his side. 

Surrounding the man was soldiers also dressed in white, as though to represent death itself. Surrounding the man was a sea of blood. And on the man's face was a smirk.

Yuki closed his eyes again and took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. 'What.Was.That.'


	3. Chapter 3

After the events of that strange day, Yuki put the vial in his pillow case, and away from prying eyes. The next few days Yuki used all his energy to make sure nobody was worried about him. 

Though Luka was not fooled. And neither was everyone else.

It had been a week after the strange incident when Yuki's curiosity got the better of him. 

It was early one morning, when Yuki looked at the vial, and decided to taste just a sip. 

'It tastes like roses, and it's not that bad,' Yuki thought to himself. Yuki waited for a few seconds to see if something would happen. Deciding that it was safe to drink the whole thing, Yuki drank it till it was empty without a single drop.

That was when everything blurred and Yuki collapsed on the floor, the empty vial shining with a blue light before the light exploded into the room. 

 

Luka stared forlornly at the direction of Yuki's room. He walked at a steady pace toward his beloved Yuki's room. Sodom ahead slight singing,"Yukieeee!"

When they finally opened the door, Luka's eyes widened. Yuki's body was splayed out on the floor. Still in Yuki's hand was an empty bottle. His body glowing from an ethereal glow. "Yuki!" Luka picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms, carrying the boy to the doctor.

*** ***

A soft giggle came out of an adorable young child's mouth. The young child giggled as his siblings argued about what their little brother should wear to the party. The Malum family were going to announce the newly crowned king. 

"Yuki should wear that purple kimono, it would absolutely look lovely on his pale skin!" Kiyo, Yuki's sister, stated, brows furrowed in a scowl.

"No, he would like manly in a dark blue one!" Toyo said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Tch, what would a child like YOU know about looking like a man?" Kiyo smirked, arrogantly.

"Shut up, at least I'm not an ugly old hag like you!" Toyo barked back.

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" 

"Do you SEE another old hag here?"

"Why, you little shit! Anyways don't you have anything better to do, like I don't know, for example run this Nation!"

"I will always make time for my beloved little brother, besides don't you have to gossip about the latest news with your 'Friends'." 

Yuki sighed, and decided to wear a black silk kimono with that brought out his eyes. 

He knew today would be a special event. Whenever a new Malum king was crowned, the two kingdoms had to forge a new treaty. Every new treaty was different. With new terms and conditions.

He went behind his changing screen and put on his kimono. When he came back out he saw his siblings still arguing. He coughed to get their attention. Toyo and Kiyo gasped at how adorable their little brother looked in his kimono. 

 

Yuki, trotted on his horse across the bridge, looked at the wall that separated the Light and the Dark of the world. For he lived in a place were it was always bright and never dark. And he was going to a place that was eternally dark, for the first time. 

He felt nervous and ever bit the child he was. So he nervously played with his hands. As his brother chanted the spell, that only the rulers of the two nations knew, that would separate the barrier between the two lands. Right across the bridge was a town and beyond that was a hill and the palace that lay atop of that hill.

Being at the tender age of eight, he couldn't help but inwardly gawk at the beauty of the darkness. Everyone was looked exotic in his eyes and all wore dark clothes and an absurdly large amount of leather. As the Sanctus family gracefully rode their horses to the palace. 

As Yuki's sibling got off-with the help of the servants- a man waved off the servant that was about to help Yuki, and instead took Yuki off the horse instead. Grabbing Yuki by the waist and setting him down. The golden eyed boy raised his eyebrows at the strange man.

As their eyes met, Yuki's breath was stolen away. The man was a very beautiful man. He had hair that was in a pony tail that reached to the middle of his back. His hair was dark as night his eyes a piercing emerald. His body tall but lean with a touch of muscles. His attire was of a military uniform in black with a matching black hat. His face as if it was cut out of marble.

The beautiful man then proceeded to bring the back of Yuki's hand to his lips, his body bending forward, with his left hand still at his waist. The man's eyes continued to stare back at him. His face formed a smirk and he let go of Yuki's hand.

"My beautiful Calla Lily, I am soon-to-be king, Lysander Crosszeria,"

*** ***

Yuki woke up gasping for air, he felt suffocated. He tried getting out of the bed but was pulled back by two strong hands. He looked up expecting to see Luka, but instead saw Sairi. He saw genuine concern in the blonde's eyes. "You shouldn't get out of bed so soon."

Yuki smiled,"So you do care..."

"Of course I do, you are God's light, the hope of the Zwielits,"Sairi retorted, though he meant for it to sound standoffish, Yuki knew he truly cared for him. Thinking about that mad Yuki smile a gentle smile. Yuki then patted Sairi on the head and collapsed back on the bed. 

The door opened and in came Dr. Isuzu, along with the rest of the Zwielits and Luka. 

Toko practically attacked him with a hug, while Lia chastised him. Hotsuma and Kotaro pretended not to worry but truly did. Tsukmo and Senshiro asked if he was alright. And Luka watched from the corner, while Sodom stayed close to Yuki.

"So when did you two come back?" Yuki said with a sliver of a smile on his face. 

"We came back as soon as we could, we were worried about you, you've been out cold for a week." Lia said eyes wide.

Isuzu stepped forward as soon as Lia was done,"Yes, about that, your physically well, but did you know what exactly was in the bottle you drank?"

Yuki frowned and shook his head. When Hotsuma looked at him flabbergasted,"You drank something you didn't even know, it could have been poisoned!" 

Yuki smile sheepishly," I didn't really think about that."

Kotaro sighed,"I hate to agree with this hot headed idiot, but he's right, you shouldn't drink mysterious liquids you know nothing about."

"Who's calling who an idiot?!" Hotsuma said indignantly.

Yuki tuned out the two arguing friends, and looked at the pillow he was laying on and saw a Gladiolus flower. He heard a husky voice in his head,'A Gladious flower, a flower of remembrance, so that we may remember this day forever.'

Yuki frowned at the familiarity of the voice. The love that was in that sentence made him feel warmth. The only thought that came to him was...  
'Luka.'

A flood of images flashed through his head. The images came too fast to focus on and yet the phrases stuck at the most.

'This is your punishment. You were too foolish. A merciless sword who only obeyed it's master,' a voice that sounded like an elderly woman, cooed.

'Why of all people does it have to be him!? Of all the people HIM!' A deep voice of an upset man this time.

'What a fitting punishment, now you will suffer just as I had. You will now the suffering of falling in love!' A young girl's voice this time.

 

Yuki groans and clutched his head in agony. And he let out a piercing scream before he fell back into unconsciousness. 

 

"He remembers..." The blonde man whispered to the woman beside him. They stood and stared at the image that the water showed. In the image, was a boy who looked alike like the two.

The woman smiled,"The punishment is over now. We can live together as a family once more."

"Well, Kiyo aren't you excited," laughed the man.

"The same could be said about you, Toyo," the woman said with a slight attitude. Her purple eyes sparkled as she thought of her beloved younger brother, Yuki.


End file.
